


Lifted By The Neck

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: And yet another addition for the BTHB.





	Lifted By The Neck

De Ville’s cold gaze caught hers, before his eyes started to glow red.

Before Alex was aware of what the other vampire was planing, he began to use his powers.

All of the sudden Alex felt dizzy. Her mind started to spin and thick, heavy fog began to envelop her mind, while her limps felt heavy and her body refused to obey her silent commands to fight back …. fight against the man. It didn’t take him long to meld away what was left of her will to resist him.

image  
The blade of the bowie knife flashed dangerously, when the vampire stepped closer. 

Desperately Alex tried to fight the spell’s effects, trying to break free, but the man was too powerful, blighting any attempt of resistance.

He smiled, stroking the blade across her cheek.

“And you, their best beloved one …“, he quoted calmly. “ … are now to me, flesh of my flesh; blood of my blood; kin of my kin.“

His thumbs stroked across her lips. “…my bountiful wine-press for awhile …”, he continued. The tip of the blade came closer, inch by inch.

But instead of plunging the blade into her heart, he cut through the threads binding her body, finally grabbing her shoulders. The man leaned forward, placing one hand upon her shoulder, holding her tight, baring her throat with the other. Almost gently his fingers glided across her skin, before he roughly grabbed her chin, tilting her head to expose more of her neck.

His lips twisted into an amused smile and he seemed to make sure she would notice it. Mockery and scorn glinted in his gruel, red eyes. When Alex felt the brush of his breath against her neck, she shuddered involuntarily.

image  
Then the Draculina felt a sharp pain in her neck, when he sank his teeth into her neck. 

Her mind tried to rebel again, but the brown haired girl still felt unable to get her body back under her own control.

Finally the vampire placed his lips over the fresh wound, he had caused and started to suck her blood.

Alex was unable to tell, how long he stayed like that. She was in a half swoon and her thoughts twirled around in her head and with her blood left the remaining strength of her body.

image  
Finally the vampire took his mouth away and only the hand, which was still on her shoulder, prevented Alex from sinking on the ground. Her brown eyes were unfocused and glassy.

“With His blood it had begun, with His blood it shall also end.“, De Ville said slowly, licking the blood off his lips, savouring the taste.

With that he pulled open his shirt and opened with the long sharp nail of this thumb a vein in his breast, the red blood beading against the white skin.

With a mocking grin he seized a fistful of Alex hair and pressed her mouth to the fresh wound.

No …. No!

It was like the smell of the blood brought Alex back into reality. 

She wouldn’t drink one drop of his blood. Not a single one.

image  
With an animalistic growl Alex threw her head back. But instead of head-butting him, she drove her teeth into his shoulder.

The vampire grunted painfully, before he began to laugh. Apparently the fact, that she was fighting back, amused him.

His hand gripped her by the back of her neck, until their attitude had a terrible resemblance to a child forcing a kitten’s nose into a saucer of milk to compel it to drink. 

Alex ignored the pain and drove her knee into his groin.

Her attack had the desired effect. 

De Ville hissed and his grip loosened noticeably. 

Pouncing on the opportunity she had just created, Alex pushed the vampire away, but it didn’t take him long to get to his feet again.

Alex studied him briefly.

Apparently he was still amused and his amusement seemed to increase when she took her fighting stance.

De Ville grinned, clapping his hands, laughing. 

“Feisty one, huh?“, he asked, after he had calmed down again.

Once again, Alex couldn’t help but felt like the man seemed familiar to her.

But she had no time to think about it.

The vampire rushed forward, swinging his knife. She dodged, before she tried to sweep him off his legs with a kick.

But apparently he wasnt planning on going easy on her.

Despite his tall frame, he managed to avoid the attack, before he shot toward, swinging his blade, aiming for her face.

Alex avoided the attack through sheer luck, already breathing heavily. The blood loss and the strains of the day took their toll, but even if the odds weren’t exactly in her favour, she refused to give up now. 

This time, she waited for him to attack, before she slammed the heel of her hand against the hand, which was holding the knife and it actually fell to the ground with a clatter.

The vampire didn’t seem to mind the loss of the weapon and proceed with undiminished strength. 

His kick sent her crashing to the ground. But before he could reach her, the girl jumped back to her feet, taking her fighting stance again.

She was waiting for his attack, batting his arm aside, before she punched him hard in the face with her clenched fist.

The man didn’t even bat an eyelash and grabbed her wrist. He tightened his grip until the pain became almost unbearable.

After that the vampire drove his knee into her stomach. Alex gasped involuntarily, when the air was forced out of her lungs. Then he kicked her kneecap. There was an ugly sound and Alex pressed her lips together to keep a pained scream from emerging. De Ville didn’t loose his grip and spun her around, painfully twisting her arm behind her back. 

Using her uninjured leg, Alex tried to kick his shin. 

But De Ville prevented the attack by kicking to the back of her knee. It bent and the vampire allowed the girl to drop to the ground. 

image  
Calmly De Ville turned around, strolling towards the knife laying on the ground, before he retrieved the weapon and returned just as slowly.

Alex rolled around and tried to kick him again, but he punched hard into the back of her thigh, crippling her leg.

Just as calmly, the vampire bent down, grabbing her roughly by the throat, lifting her off the ground and carrying her all the way back to the stone cross.

There, De Ville smashed the back of her head into the wall, forcing the girl to blink in order to regain focus.

“Im afraid this is the end of the line, Frischling.“, De Ville sneered.


End file.
